


Blushing Craig

by sonofthanatos



Category: South Park
Genre: Blushing, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Clyde wants to see Craig blush. Tweek decides to lend a hand when things get interesting.





	Blushing Craig

Tweek sipped his third coffee of the morning, and his first since getting to school. He still had time to get another one before class started.  
  
"Craig loves My Little Pony!"  
  
Tweek paused in confusion. Surely he hadn't heard what he thought he'd heard. A minute later Clyde's voice rang out again. "He watches My Little Pony all the time!"  
  
Tweek closed his locker and made his way through the crowd to the source of the noise. Clyde was shouting out random nonsense shamelessly. Craig's face was totally impassive.  
  
"Tweek!" Clyde seized him and pulled him forward. "Quickly, what does Craig like in bed?"  
  
Tweek turned fiery red. Craig promptly seized him and pulled him close, glaring down at Clyde. "Leave him out of this."  
  
Clyde flinched. "Sorry, Tweek."  
  
Tweek squawked. "GAH! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to make Craig blush! I've never seen him really flustered or embarrassed before."  
  
"That's because I hang out with you. I'm immune by now." Craig's voice was flat.  
  
Clyde grinned. "You love me! You have emotions in there somewhere, I know it."  
  
Tweek was distracted by the arrival of Token and Jimmy. Token shook his head fondly at Clyde's antics, but Jimmy grinned. "An...annnnnn....annn...any luuuck?"  
  
Clyde shook his head. "I haven't given up yet! With God as my witness, Craig will turn red by this afternoon."  
  
Craig rolled his eyes. "Morning babe," he said softly, turning his attention to Tweek.  
  
"Morning." Tweek smiled up at him before sipping his coffee again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the morning continued on the same path. Clyde made up random facts, brought up embarrassing incidents, and did everything he could to embarrass Craig. Tweek giggled at the stories, but he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that whatever he was feeling he would never give Clyde the satisfaction of knowing he was winning.  
  
"So there's Craig, stuck in his underwear, still soaking wet, standing in the backyard while his mom yelled at us and wouldn't let him in until he was totally dry!" Clyde shook with laughter.   
  
Craig shrugged. "It only took an hour or so."  
  
"Clyde, give it up. You've lost." Token said calmly as they walked around a corner together. Craig rolled his eyes again and disappeared into the boy's room so they all stopped to wait for him.  
  
"Never!" Clyde declared dramatically, causing a few heads to turn in his direction.  
  
"It's not going to happen." Token said firmly.  
  
"I have faith! In fact, I swear that if Craig blushes I will not speak, write or type a single word for the rest of the day." Tweek's head snapped up at that.  
  
Craig came back out at that point. "Has Clyde given up yet?"  
  
Tweek braced himself, but the hallway was mainly empty. Then he determinedly marched up to Craig. His boyfriend smiled slightly and went to wrap an arm around him, but Tweek ignored it, flung his arms around Craig's neck, and kissed him deeply the way he did when they were all alone, going up on his toes to reach the taller boy.  
  
Craig squealed in surprise, but Tweek reached his hand up and slid his fingers under the chullo, playing with the hidden black hair. The other was cupped on the back of Craig's neck, holding him up as they kissed.  
  
Jimmy wolf-whistled at the unexpected PDA. Grinning widely, heart pounding at his own daring, Tweek broke away.  
  
Craig's eyes were wide with shock. His lips were slightly swollen, and his face...his face was a brilliant, fiery, tomato red.  
  
Triumphantly Tweek looked at Clyde, who was staring in disbelief. "Remember your promise."  
  
"You did swear to it." Jimmy added.  
  
Token nodded. "That was the deal."  
  
Clyde's mouth opened and closed several times, but he didn't speak. Laughing, Token led him away.  
  
Tweek anxiously looked at Craig, who was still blushing and staring in shock. "Wh...what was that?"  
  
"Clyde promised he would shut up for the rest of the day if you blushed."  
  
Craig, still red, smiled softly. His face slowly turned back to normal and he wrapped an arm around Tweek. "Totally worth it."  
  
Tweek smiled.  
  
"You know, this means I get to kiss you at the coffee shop in return."   
  
Tweek blushed hotly once more, but didn't disagree.


End file.
